


this tongue of mine

by tomlincide



Series: whatever you like [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Don't worry, M/M, aye bitches it's back, blowjob, grinding is that a warning i have a passion for grinding, is that still a warning in this day and age, it gets fluffy because i'm weak, it just kind of happened you know, of course there's a blowjob, so there's some naughty things in here, there's more angst in this one because it rained a lot when i wrote this, with angst comes jealous harry though and that's what we all know and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlincide/pseuds/tomlincide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re about to graduate, Harry needs to decide on a med school, Louis is the lead again and in case anybody forgot, Louis is still Harry’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this tongue of mine

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, you all were so lovely that i decided to make another installment. 
> 
> yay frat harry yay
> 
> anyway, the title of this is from sex by the 1975 (aye)
> 
> don't worry though, our favorite song is mentioned in the fic still because i have class
> 
> (it's still the anya marina version) (this is still not inspired by T.I.)
> 
> enjoy!

“Harry!”

Harry looked up from the laptop at the table of brothers around him. They looked at him expectantly. 

“Harry, that’s the seventh time you’ve refreshed your email since we’ve been in this meeting, can you please look alive?” Nick asked. Harry quickly closed his laptop.

“Sorry guys, it’s just that Imperial is supposed to send out acceptance letters today,” Harry said, “I’m all ears though, I promise.” 

Zayn, sat on the other side of Harry, patted his arm.

“Don’t worry bro, you’re going to get in, I’m sure of it.”

Harry smiled gently. Getting in was only the first part of the problem. He’d already been accepted to three other med schools and he was no closer to being able to figure out which to go to. Getting in, though it was strenuous and almost honestly killed him, was going to be the easiest part. 

Harry nodded though and changed the subject back to the topic at hand.

“Thanks, Z. Anyway, we were picking the nominations for President next year, were we not? Let’s look at Riley.”

A photo of a brother was placed at the center of the table. 

**

Harry stared at the message in his inbox. It was right there, the email that told him if he had been admitted to one of the best medical schools in the world. Harry’s hands shook.

He waited, looking at the door. He locked his phone again.

He promised Louis, he promised him that he’d wait to open it but where the hell was he? 

Harry unlocked the phone again. He was about to click the email open when a beautiful boy burst through his bedroom door.

“Hey boo, so sorry I’m late. Ben’s a dick, what else is new,” Louis announced. His cheeks were rosy from the still crisp March air. His fringe was sticking to his forehead and he was peeling off a hoodie. He walked over to the bed and plopped next to Harry, dropping a quick peck on his lips. “You didn’t open it did you?”

“Of course not, I told you I’d wait,” Harry said. He pulled him boyfriend in for a deeper kiss before pulling away and looking down at his phone again. Louis reached for his other hand and held it.

“Go on then,” Louis encouraged. 

Harry hesitated.

“Open it, Harry!” Louis pushed, completely impatient and how was Harry completely endeared by every quality this boy possessed. 

Harry smiled softly at his boyfriend before nodding and clicking on the email, opening it. 

Louis held his breath and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. 

“I got in, Louis…I got the fuck in!” Harry exclaimed, he dropped his phone on the bed and embraced his boyfriend. Louis beamed, hugging his boyfriend back and pulling his face to his own, giving him a hard, firm kiss on his lips. 

“Of course you did, you are fucking amazing. I love you so much,” Louis said into his lips, bringing them together again and giving his boyfriend a thorough snog before pulling away and picking Harry’s phone up. He dialed a number and held it up to his ear.

“Lou, what are you doing?”

Louis held his hand up, covering Harry’s mouth. Harry saw the opportunity. 

He licked out and pulled one of Louis’s fingers into his mouth just as Louis spoke into the phone. 

“Hey Z-“ Louis gasped, feeling Harry engulf his pointer finger into his warm mouth, “Harry!”

Harry smirked, releasing the finger. 

“Louis?” Zayn said at the end of the line. Louis glared at his boyfriend who was smiling innocently, those fucking dimples and all, at Louis. 

“Yeah, sorry Z, I think we need to throw a party tonight in honor of my boyfriend getting into Imperial,” Louis said. 

Zayn cheered, sent Harry congratulations and agreed immediately before Louis hung up. Louis put his arms around Harry’s neck. 

“I am so, so proud of you, Harry Styles,” Louis said. Harry beamed and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. 

“I’m glad, since you’re the only person I care about impressing,” Harry said, lips against Louis’s. 

“Well then color me impressed,” Louis teased. He chuckled before biting down on and pulling Harry’s lower lip into his mouth, sucking gently before licking into his mouth. Harry immediately groaned and leaned into his boyfriend, letting his own hands wander and drop to Louis’s bum (where else). 

Louis sighed, pressing into his boyfriend’s hands. He spread his legs and climbed onto Harry’s lap, grinding down gently, absolutely teasing the shit out of Harry. He grinded sensually a few more times before lifting off of his boyfriend’s lap. Harry immediately moaned and refused to let go, chasing Louis’s lips. 

Louis smiled, pecking Harry a final time before grabbing Harry’s hands and releasing himself. He stepped back.

“I thought we were congratulating me, though!” Harry whined, pouting his bottom lip, slightly puffier now, lip out. Louis couldn’t help but shake his head fondly at his boy. He leaned down and gave him another soft kiss. 

“We are going to congratulate you, but you’re going to have to wait until after the party!” Louis booped Harry on the nose, “Now get on up boo, we have a party to throw and a boyfriend to honor!”

**

Harry was sweating as he pressed up against his boyfriend, moving his clothed dick slowly and sensually against Louis’s bum. Harry’s left hand was on Louis’s neck, holding it so that he could breathe down the side and suck love bites into it. His right hand was holding onto his boyfriend’s crotch, absolutely filthily squeezing it every few beats.

Louis was swaying and pushing harshly into his boyfriend, grinding down carelessly onto his boyfriend yet trying to push his dick forward into his boyfriend’s dirty hand. His head was tipped back so that his mouth was open, breathing and groaning harshly. 

They were definitely bending the definition of “dancing” right now and Harry was more than alright with it. He was practically fucking his boyfriend on the dance floor. He could see envious eyes glancing over and he bit deeper into Louis’s neck, making sure that everyone knew how much Louis was Harry’s. 

The beat of the song dropped at that moment and Harry squeezed his boyfriend while pushing into him simultaneously, catching the beat as best he could. Louis whimpered audibly and frantically turned, putting his arms around his boyfriend and pushing his crotch into his boyfriend’s, grinding harshly. 

He opened his eyes and looked his gorgeous boyfriend in the eye. Hazy blue eyes met hazy green eyes and Louis pulled Harry’s mouth to his own, immediately licking into his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Louis aggressively bit his boyfriend’s lower lip while he pressed his dick harder, deeper, and not even trying to follow the beat anymore. 

“Fuck, Harry, fuck…” Louis breathed into his mouth, trying to get the most friction possible while still wearing clothes, “Babe, I need…” Louis finished the sentence by whining and Harry had had it.

“Come on, boo, we’re going to my room,” Harry mumbled into his ear. Louis nodded frenziedly. 

“Yes, yeah, please,” Louis begged. Harry grabbed his boyfriend around the waist and ushered him through the bodies and off of the dance floor. He was thankful for the incredibly dim lighting in the house, he wasn’t trying to show his major hard on to his classmates and he wasn’t trying to let anyone else catch sight of Louis’s. 

They were making their way up the stairs, Louis’s body pressed completely against his boyfriend’s still, when they were stopped by a familiar tall figure.

“Harry, leaving your own party so soon?” Nick asked, smiling smugly and sipping out of a red cup. Harry was quite tipsy yet not drunk enough to lose his inhibitions so he smiled at his brother.

“Just trying to get a bit of privacy for a little bit,” Harry said, looking to walk past Nick. But Nick stayed in place, smirking. 

“The party has just begun, Harry. Besides, I was going to make a toast!” Nick exclaimed. 

Louis, well on his way to drunk, actually stomped his foot and pushed past his boyfriend so that he could stand in front of Nick. Louis was probably a good 6 inches shorter than the tall man but his glare could bring anybody down to earth.

“Fuck off, Grimshaw. Harry may have to be nice to you, but I sure as hell don’t. Just because Harry’s getting some and you’re not doesn’t mean you have to be a dick,” Louis said. Nick continued to smile at the boy who was getting riled up. 

“Awe, Lou, don’t be like that…” Nick teased. Harry began to bristle at both Nick’s attitude towards Louis and the use of Harry’s nickname for Louis being used patronizingly. He pulled Louis back to his body and gave Nick a warning glance.

“Don’t push it, Nick,” Harry warned, “I’ll see you later.”

Louis smiled and pushed Nick’s shoulder a little too roughly as they made their way past the man towards Harry’s bedroom. On the way, Harry saw Louis grab a bottle of champagne off a nearby table. Who knew if it was even chilled anymore but alcohol was alcohol.

Harry chuckled as Louis pushed him into his room, effectively locking the door behind them. 

Louis pulled Harry and sat the curly haired man on the bed. Harry leaned back on his hands, lewdly watching his boyfriend. 

“I want to make a toast,” Louis announced. Harry raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah?” 

Louis nodded. He placed the champagne on the dresser next to him before slipping his shirt over his head. Harry caught his breath, staring at his boyfriend’s gorgeous golden upper body. He had a flat stomach with the absolute slightest line of tummy right above his boxers; he had the faintest v lines and Harry was already licking his lips. 

Louis smirked as he undid his zipper next, slowly slipping out of his skintight jeans, revealing gorgeous tan skin inch by dreadfully slow inch. He finally stood in simply boxer briefs before being quick to drop them to the ground.

Harry groaned at the sight of his absolutely stunning boyfriend standing ass naked in front of him. No matter how many hundreds on thousands of times Harry will see him like this, Harry will always feel like it’s the first time. His heart still races when he sees him like this, his mouth gets dry and his dick gets rock hard, just at looking at him. 

Louis smiles knowingly and saunters over to the dresser, flashing Harry his plump, firm, absolutely obscene ass. He lifts up the bottle of champagne and pops the cork open. He takes a few sips, letting it flow past his lips and drip down his neck. He then holds the overflowing bottle over his body, letting it flow down his stomach and past his dick, dripping down his entire body.

Harry choked. 

Louis poured a little more down his body letting the liquid cascade over his golden skin. 

“I’d like to toast to my gorgeous boyfriend, who is too smart for his own good and will one day be the most successful doctor in the country,” Louis said, his words were slightly slurred but his eyes were heated and he stared darkly at Harry. “So here’s to you, Dr. Styles.” 

With that, Louis held up the bottle over his head and poured the rest down his body, covering every inch of his skin in liquid. He was wet, naked and absolutely stunning. He dropped the bottle and dragged his hands down his body, groping himself, putting on a show for his boyfriend.

Harry was palming himself now. He could genuinely feel the buildup already, just looking at his boyfriend touch himself. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Louis, please, stop teasing,” Harry pleaded. He reached his left hand out. Louis took pity and walked over to his boyfriend. He sat down on his lap, grinding deep, giving him a filthy lap dance. Harry leaned forward and licked down Louis’s shoulder, getting the taste of Louis and champagne all in one. He moaned. 

“You’re delicious, baby,” Harry whispered, licking down his chest and all around his collarbones as Louis bounced up and down on his lap, getting filthy friction between them. 

Suddenly, Louis was pulling at Harry’s pants, ripping them down his legs and quickly discarding his shirt and boxers as well. Louis plopped back down on his boyfriend’s lap, feeling his hard dick in between his butt cheeks. 

Harry continued to lap at Louis’s skin, biting and nibbling as well, getting every bit of the incredible taste. 

“Harry, lube,” Louis mumbled in his boyfriend’s ear. His words were slurred even more; lust and alcohol will do that to a man. Harry nodded before reaching over into his bedside table and pulling out a bottle. He didn’t even hesitate before he covered two of his fingers with lube. 

“I want both, now,” Louis demanded in Harry’s ear. Louis was biting, pulling, on Harry’s ear now. Harry breathed a shuttered breath.

“You sure, babe?”

Louis just moaned, an incredibly loud moan. Harry nodded. 

Louis lifted up slightly and Harry placed his hand under Louis’s hole before Louis sank down onto the two fingers. Louis groaned. 

“Yeah…” Louis hissed, bouncing up and down on the fingers a few times, adjusting. Harry was breathing heavy, never getting used to the delicious tight heat of his boyfriend. 

Harry quickly slipped in a third finger without warning, causing Louis to choke a little before humming into it and getting into the bouncing rhythm again. He continued his up and down motions a few more times. 

“Okay babe, while this is lovely and all, I need that big dick inside me right about now,” Louis said, pulling off Harry’s fingers and grabbing the lube. Harry chuckled at his boyfriend. 

“The romance,” he teases. Louis reaches down and covers Harry’s dick with lube, causing Harry to shutter. His cock is absolutely leaking pre-cum and is the brightest red it could possibly get. 

Louis’s mouth was watering. This needs to be inside of him immediately. 

Without warning, Louis chucked the lube away and dropped onto his boyfriend’s dick, taking him inch by incredibly large inch. 

Louis gasped and groaned, loudly, the entire way down until he bottomed out. 

“Fuck, I could sit here all day, damn you have the best dick ever,” Louis sputtered out, sitting and adjusting on Harry’s dick. Harry smirked and was about to reply when Louis lifted himself and grinded down, dropping himself fully back down, slamming his prostate perfectly and bottoming out again. 

“Yes! Right there, baby, right there,” Louis screamed. He grabbed Harry’s hair, pulling it, before pushing up and dropping up and down. Harry moaned, leaning forward and biting onto his boyfriend’s shoulder while Louis began moving his hips in figure eights, bouncing up and down every few rounds. 

“Lou…” Harry exhaled when Louis clenched particularly tightly. 

“Harry, I want you on top,” Louis muttered. Harry didn’t hesitate to pull Louis into his body, flipping them over and successfully keeping his dick inside his boyfriend the entire time. Louis groaned deliriously. 

Harry began deeply pushing into his boyfriend, hitting his prostate intensely on every thrust. 

“Yes, Harry, please, harder, even harder, baby!” Louis chanted into his ear, taking every single thrust. Harry pushed even harder, absolutely pummeling into Louis. Louis’s ass shook as Harry pushed in and out, in and out. 

Louis was just continuously moaning loudly, feeling Harry hit his prostate deep with every thrust. 

Harry was on the absolute edge and Louis wasn’t far behind. 

Harry pushed in and, having hit his prostate dead on, stayed in place for a moment, just letting the pressure remain on Louis’s prostate. Louis screamed.

“Fuck, H!” Louis yelled. 

Harry pulled out, deeply bit into Louis’s neck and gave a final thrust. Louis absolutely lost it and came suddenly, crying and whimpering through it all. Harry could feel the vibrations of his whimpers with his teeth still in his boyfriend’s neck. 

At that moment, Louis gave a hard tug to Harry’s hair and that did it. Harry came deeply inside his boyfriend as he was finishing his own orgasm. 

Harry fell onto his elbows, being careful not to crush his boyfriend. Both boys breathed heavily but smiled at each other. 

Harry reached down and put a finger in his boyfriend’s come. He brought it up to his mouth and sucked it off his finger.

“Delicious,” Harry stated. Louis smiled and giggled. 

**

It was a few days later and the festivities had worn off but Harry’s decision was no easier. He looked down at his acceptances. 

Realistically, this should be an easy choice. Imperial College London was one of the best medical schools in the entire world. Harry had looked forward to this day his whole life. It was more than an accomplishment; it was an honor.

Harry had always centered his priorities around school, grades, getting into medical school, ever since he could remember. But that just wasn’t his priority anymore. 

His priority had bright blue eyes and an argumentative demeanor; he was sweet yet rough and he was Harry’s whole world.

And he would absolutely kill Harry for basing his decision on him. 

But London was so far away and how could he be sure that Louis wanted to follow him across the ocean? 

Harry sighed. He stared down at the papers. 

He wouldn’t ever go anywhere that Louis wouldn’t follow.

**

Harry was sitting on Louis’s couch the next day, flipping through channels and landing on HGTV (love it or list it is one, you would stop too). He just leaned back when his boy walked through the door. 

“Hey boo!” Louis chirped, dropping onto the spot next to him. He had an extra bounce in his step and his smile was just a bit wider than usual. “Guess what!”

“What?” Harry asked, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and dropping a kiss on his palm. Louis beamed.

“You’re looking at the lead of the spring musical,” Louis announced. Harry’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my gosh, babe, that’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Harry pulled his boyfriend into a deep hug, “You deserve it so much! You absolutely smashed it last semester!”

Louis beamed, “Thank you!”

Harry smiled at his boy. “I’m so proud of you,” he repeated. Louis bashfully dropped his head, blushing slightly at the compliments. 

“Thanks, boo. I couldn’t have done it without you encouraging me to try out,” Louis said, bringing Harry’s lips to his own and dropping a few deep kisses there. 

Harry shook his head, “This is absolutely all you.”

Louis just smiled and kissed his boyfriend again, heart racing for more reasons than one. 

**

“H, isn’t Louis coming?” Niall asked, putting a few bills into the envelope.

They were at the annual charity carnival that the fraternities of the university hosted. Harry and Niall were currently working the entrance booth.

“Yeah, he should be here, but you know Louis’s always late,” Harry reminded. He smiled at a customer and handed them a ticket, “Enjoy and thanks for supporting the children!”

He looked down and checked his phone for any messages but he saw none and looked back up. 

Zayn walked up to them at that moment and leaned over the booth, pecking Niall on the lips before speaking.

“How’s it going up here boys? That cotton candy booth is madness, so I let Liam take over while I looked for a bathroom,” Zayn said. He pulled a cigarette out and began to pull his lighter out when Harry grabbed it.

“First, this is not the bathroom and second, this is a children’s charity carnival, could you maybe not smoke, please?” Harry asked, giving Zayn a stink eye. Zayn rolled his eyes but put the cigarette away. He reached over and held Niall’s hand, rubbing the top of his hand with his thumb.

“Where’s Louis?”

Harry just sighed, “The million dollar question.”

Zayn chuckled and began to chat with Niall as Harry gave tickets to a few more families. He was reaching down to check his phone again when Niall patted him on the arm.

“There’s your boy!” Niall said, “Who’s that with him?”

At that, Harry looked up immediately. Louis was walking towards the booth, laughing brightly, with a brunette boy by his side. Harry immediately glared. He took the moment to step out of the booth and around to the front to properly assess the situation. 

“Hey boo!” Louis said, approaching Harry and placing a kiss on his lips. Harry pulled Louis before he could back away and kissed him deeper, wrapping his hand possessively around Louis’s neck for a moment before pulling back and pecking Louis’s lips once more for good measure. Louis’s face was one of shock.

“Hello to you too! What did I do to deserve that?” Louis asked, breathing out deeply. He was chuckling now. 

“Just saying hello to you my love,” Harry said, wrapping his arm around Louis’s waist now, holding him close to his side before looking up at the unfamiliar boy. 

The boy smiled awkwardly, assessing the couple’s interactions. 

“Okay, you weirdo,” Louis laughed, placing a hand on Harry’s chest, “Anyway, this is Aiden, he’s in the play and he’s also my understudy!” 

Refusing to release Louis, Harry awkwardly put out his left hand for Aiden to shake.

“Harry,” Harry introduced a bit stiffly. Aiden smiled nonetheless.

“Aiden, it’s nice to meet you!” 

Harry nodded and pulled his hand away. 

“Aiden and I are gonna go walk around the carnival for a bit but when is your shift over?” Louis rubbed Harry’s side softly while he asked. 

Harry pouted, “I still have two more hours on shift.” 

Louis frowned but poked Harry in the side while he pulled away, Harry, incredibly reluctantly, releasing his grasp on his waist. 

“Well, you better get back to that, okay? Aiden and I will be inside when you’re done!” 

Harry looked up at Aiden again, taking him in and not liking the way that Louis was grabbing his arm and leading him towards Niall to buy tickets. 

Harry sighed and retreated to the ticket booth just as Louis finished his transaction. 

“See you in a few hours, boo!” Louis said, leaning over on his top toes to peck Harry again on the cheek before pulling Aiden towards the entrance of the carnival.

Harry felt his heart race increasing and a familiar drop in his stomach. He didn’t like how comfortable Louis already seemed around Aiden and he definitely didn’t like how tactile his boyfriend was being with the boy. 

Harry was still staring off into space when Niall nudged him.

“Dude a little help, the queue just got outrageous,” Niall said.

Harry breathed in a deep breath and put on a manufactured smile before calling up the next person in line. 

**

“And you totally let him do that!” Louis cried into the phone, laughing loudly. Harry sighed as he flipped through the channels on the television. 

Louis was sat next to him, loudly talking to Aiden on the phone. Harry prickled as Louis continued to laugh and talk animatedly to the other boy.

“You just want my role, you absolute show-stealer,” Louis teased, chuckling into the phone. Harry put the remote down and looked over at his boyfriend. Louis looked over and held a finger up, signaling that he would get off the phone soon, yet he continued listening intently to the other side. 

Harry sighed and decided to place his hand on Louis’s left thigh, slowly dragging it upwards in hopes of maybe physically stealing his attention away from the phone call. 

Yet the second Harry dragged his hand up Louis’s thigh, Louis took Harry’s hand and intertwined their fingers, resting the hands on his thigh decisively and continuing his conversation. 

Harry sighed.

**

“Zayn, I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say that you’re slightly biased.”

“It’s not biased, Niall deserves to be the president, Harry agrees.”

“Harry is also biased!”

“What’s wrong with Riley? Why is nobody discussing Riley, he would be a great president!”

“You’re biased!”

“Harry, can we please get a ruling over here?”

Harry looked up at the table of brothers around him and finally tuned into the conversation. 

“Harry, you alright, mate?” Zayn asked, concerned. Harry nodded and wiped his eyes. 

“Yeah, sorry just distracted today,” Harry said. The truth was that Louis has just texted Harry telling him that he’d be grabbing dinner with Aiden and a few other people from the play and he wouldn’t be over until late. Harry had to resist the urge to scream.

It seemed all Louis did nowadays was go to play and hang out with fucking Aiden. 

“Yeah, maybe we should wrap up for today and reconvene on a different day,” Zayn said. The other brothers nodded, warily looking at their president before getting up and slowly leaving the room. Harry slumped in his seat and sighed, rubbing his temples.

“What’s up, bro?” Zayn asked softly, leaning over and putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry looked up. 

“It’s nothing, really. Just stressed out, you know end of term. Plus, Lou just texted me and told me he wouldn’t be back till later so looks like I’m on my own for dinner,” Harry said, sitting up a bit straighter. He didn’t feel like talking about Aiden, he never felt like talking about Aiden if he was being honest.

“Well, I haven’t eaten yet, let’s go get some pizza or something,” Zayn suggested, standing up. Harry nodded and stood up, gathering his belongings.

“You sure you’re alright though?” Zayn asked again as they walked out of the room.

Harry looked down at his phone, seeing that he had no new messages.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

**

Everything came to a head about a week later at a party at the house.

Harry was happily dancing with Louis, hands wrapped around his boy who was bouncing to the beat. Louis’s arms were wrapped around Harry’s neck and he laughed as Harry moved increasingly faster to the beat, flailing slightly and just wanting to make his boy smile. He was a bit hazy, just tipsy enough to be silly. 

Louis was still giggling when he looked over Harry’s shoulder and smiled brightly.

Harry looked over his shoulder and of course was met with the sight of Aiden. 

“What’s he doing here?” Harry asked immediately. Louis, slightly taken aback by Harry’s tone, gave Harry a questioning look.

“I invited him, what’s the matter?” 

Harry just rolled his eyes and pulled away from his boy as Aiden approached them.

“Aiden!” Louis said, reaching over and giving him a hug. Harry bristled. 

“Hey Lou,” seriously? “Hey Harry, good to see you again!” Aiden said, turning towards Harry. 

Harry nodded and smiled with a closed mouth, “Always a pleasure, Aiden.” With that, Harry watched as Louis and Aiden started to enthusiastically talk about something, probably having to do with play. Harry had had enough. 

“If you’ll excuse me, though I doubt you’d notice if I left,” Harry said and turned and walked away from the boys. Harry could hear Louis call his name but he walked off the dance-floor, mood completely soured, in search of a drink. 

Louis didn’t follow him and Harry took about six shots in succession. He was working on a vodka and club soda, heavy on the vodka and light on the club soda, and chatting with a few brothers about twenty minutes later. Now slurring his words, Harry was half way to wasted. 

It was of course at that moment that he searched the crowd for his boyfriend because even though he was pissed off, Harry craved being near his boy every minute of every day. 

He caught sight of something that made his blood absolutely boil. Louis was smiling as Aiden held him, both hands around his boyfriend’s waist, swaying to the beat. Harry gulped the rest of his drink and marched over to the two boys, grabbing Louis away from the other brunette.

“Harry, what the fuck?” Louis exclaimed. Harry pulled his boyfriend roughly into his body though. 

“Maybe you should keep your hands off other people’s boyfriends,” Harry spat at Aiden, his words were slurred but they were very clear. People all around them seemed to turn to watch the interaction begin to play out.

Louis pushed away from Harry slightly, trying to loosen the boy’s grip on him.

“Harry, you’re being ridiculous, stop causing a scene, you’re drunk!” Louis said, voice at a normal tone so that the watchers couldn’t hear him. Louis put his hand up and cupped his boyfriend’s face, bringing his green eyes to his own calmer blue ones. 

“Harry, babe…” Louis pleaded but Harry shook off his hand.

“I’m sick and tired of him trying to steal you away from me, Louis. All you ever do is spend time with Aiden, Aiden this and Aiden that, well fuck that!” Harry turned to face Aiden again, “Louis is mine, he’s fucking mine and he always will be so keep your fucking hands off of him, especially off his waist or anywhere south of there.”

Harry’s face was getting redder by the moment and he could feel his heart absolutely racing, his fists were clenched and he was practically shouting at this point. 

Aiden stood there, his face absolutely taken aback and slightly frightened by the angry, drunk boy in front of him. 

“Harry!” Louis shouted now. Harry looked over at his boyfriend and felt his hands begin to unclench at the sight of his boyfriend’s sad, embarrassed face. His eyes looked hurt and his cheeks were starting to blush. “Please, stop yelling at him. Aiden would never do that, we’re friends, we’re fucking friends, Harry!”

Louis pulled Harry by the arm and finally pulled the boy close to his body, bringing his hands up to his face again.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you right now, but I do know that you’re drunk and I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt because I love you,” Louis said, he looked over Harry’s shoulder at Aiden. “I’m so sorry about this, Aiden. I need to get him to bed but I’ll text you, okay?”

With that, Louis pulled his boyfriend off the dance floor, blushing as hundreds of eyes watched them go. 

**

Harry was abruptly woken by a pillow being pummeled into his face. He yelled, and then cringed at the harsh sound, before putting his hand out to try to subdue the onslaught. 

He looked around his hand and saw Louis frowning, hitting him once more with the pillow before dropping it.

“Lou, the fuck…”

“Don’t you dare,” Louis hissed at his boyfriend. Harry frowned and sat up, facing his boyfriend who was also sitting on the bed but perched on his knees. 

“How dare you fucking release all your insecurities and built up frustration, that I wasn’t even aware you were having mind you, on my friend and completely humiliate us both in the process! Fuck you, Harry, how could you do that?” Louis asked; he pushed Harry once in the chest for good measure. Seeing his boyfriend not even move at the push, he growled and crossed his arms. 

“Lou, I’m sorry…”

“No, absolutely not, you are not apologizing your way out of this, explain yourself right now!”

“To be honest I prefer you yelling at me because at least you’re acknowledging my presence!” Harry cried back, surprising even himself with his volume.

Louis looked aghast and muttered, “What are you talking about?”

“Ever since you met him, you have been obsessed, completely obsessed, with Aiden. He’s everything you ever want to talk about, he’s the only person you ever want to spend time with, excuse me for being a little frustrated that the love of my life is completely blowing me off for this shiny new toy he found!” 

Harry stepped out of bed and ran his hands through his hair as Louis looked at him, his jaw dropped.

“Harry, baby, why didn’t you ever say that you felt this way…?”

“I didn’t want to be this guy, Lou. I didn’t want to be that guy that was so bothered by his boyfriend spending time with someone else, but I can’t help it Louis!” 

Louis looked saddened now, instead of his previous anger.

“H, please, come here,” Louis begged, putting his hand next to him and patting the mattress. Harry exhaled and ran his hands through his hair once more before sitting next to his boyfriend, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand in his own. 

“Baby,” Louis started, “I had no idea and I’m sorry for treating you like that, I didn’t even realize. I’ve just been so caught up with the play and everything and I just, I fucked up.”

Harry nodded, but it wasn’t malicious.

“You are everything, babe, everything and I’m sorry that you felt left out and abandoned. I would never intentionally hurt you like that, baby, never,” Louis said. He brought his hand to Harry’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. “I’m so, so sorry baby.”

Harry immediately leaned forward and sunk into his boyfriend’s arms, embracing him deeply before bringing his lips to his boyfriend’s, licking into his mouth and kissing him with purpose.

He pulled back but just enough so that their lips were still brushing, “I’m sorry for exploding last night. Aiden didn’t deserve that and you didn’t deserve that, I should have just talked to you.”

“It’s okay, baby, it’s done, it’s in the past,” Louis assured.

Louis nodded and pulled his face back slightly, “Aiden was definitely very caught off guard, though.”

Harry smiled warily.

“However, I think his girlfriend would really get a kick out of that story,” Louis said, raising a knowing eyebrow at Harry.

“Girlfriend?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, chuckling. 

Harry actually laughed at that, feeling positively giddy at this new information. 

He brought Louis’s face down to his and kissed him deeply again, pecking him all over the face and hearing Louis merrily laugh as he was smothered in kisses. 

“I love you so much, Harry Styles, even when you publicly embarrass me,” Louis said, smiling and letting Harry continue to assault his cheeks with kisses. 

“I love you too, boo, so much,” Harry murmured, bringing his lips to their home on Louis’s. 

Louis sighed into the kiss, falling into his boy.

**

“Z? Yeah, now’s not a good time…” Harry muttered, moaning softly as he felt Louis travel his lips down and pop off his dick, “I’m a little busy with…a…thing…”

Louis glared. They only had twenty minutes before Louis had to leave for rehearsal and Harry deemed it an appropriate time to take a call?

“Really, Harry? Way to kill the mood,” Louis muttered before contradicting his words and taking Harry’s dick into his mouth again, going down and down until the tip hit the back of his throat.

Harry gasped and moaned.

“Harry, what the fuck man? It sounds like you’re getting…” Zayn said, “Wait...Harry… is Louis sucking you off right now?” Zayn exclaimed, “Fuck that!” With that, he hung up the phone and Harry dropped it, ignoring where it fell. He ran his fingers through Louis’s hair, keeping his dick deep in his boyfriend’s throat. Louis brought his hands up and fondled his balls slightly before slowly pulling off and looking Harry in the eye.

“Fuck my mouth, baby,” Louis said, voice raspy. Harry nodded hurriedly and pulled Louis’s face to his dick, not hesitating before pushing his dick to the back of his boyfriend’s throat once again. He knew how Louis liked it rough sometimes. 

He slowly pumped his hips forward, letting Louis get used to the sensation before more deeply thrusting into his gorgeous, pink mouth. Harry could come from the sight of his boyfriend taking his cock like this alone.

Louis’s eyes were closed and his eyelashes fanned on his cheeks, he moaned around the dick, absolutely loving the taste of his boyfriend in his mouth. He swallowed every thrust and bounced into the rhythm that Harry made. 

Harry slowly built up to a harder, quicker, dirtier rhythm. He thrust, carelessly, into his boyfriend’s mouth now, absolutely fucking his throat. He could hear the muffled groans from his boyfriend and he knew Louis was getting off, too. 

With a few more quick thrusts, Harry came down his boyfriend’s throat, calling his name through the entire orgasm. Louis sucked every bit of come down his throat. He popped his mouth off the dick before jumping on Harry’s lap and grinding down, dry humping the fuck out of Harry’s lap, before quickly coming in his pants. He shuttered and fell on Harry, collapsing onto his bed. 

“Fuck, Lou, perfect, you’re perfect,” Harry muttered into his boyfriend’s ear, sucking on his lobe for a few moments. 

Louis just hummed and curled his arms around his boy, “Can’t believe I just came in my pants like a fucking 15 year old.”

Harry chuckled, “I’m flattered.”

Louis scoffed, “Please, I just really like dick in my mouth, okay?”

Harry raised his eyebrow, challenging. 

“Fine, I’m partial to your dick. It’s not my fault it’s beautiful though,” Louis said, “And long…and thick…”

Harry cut him off with his lips, swallowing everything else the boy said happily. 

**

“I still think this was a biased vote.”

“Fuck off Nick,” Zayn said towards the older man. Nick flipped him off but remained quiet. 

Harry huffed, “Come on, Nick. Niall is definitely going to make the best president and you know it.”

Okay, so the fact that his boyfriend was treasurer and his big was president might have made the vote biased, but no matter. Niall loved this frat way more than anybody else (except maybe Liam, but he was still a freshman). 

Harry lifted up his can of beer, “To Niall, the future president of SigEp!”

The rest of the brothers around the table raised their cans to that. 

**

“You were perfect, Lou. Absolutely perfect,” Harry said to his boyfriend, handing his a bouquet of lilies and kissing him lightly on the lips. Louis beamed up at his boyfriend, bringing him down for another quick kiss. 

“Thanks love, these are gorgeous,” Louis replied in reference to the flowers. “You’re coming to the cast and crew after party, right boo?”

“I don’t classify as cast and crew I don’t think,” Harry said, putting his hands around Louis’s waist. 

“Fuck that, you’re coming,” Louis stated, smiling up at his boyfriend. Harry nodded.

“I’m there.”

About an hour later, Harry found himself entranced by his gorgeous boyfriend yet again. He was swaying in Harry’s arms, moving sensuously to the music and rubbing his crotch teasingly against Harry’s own crotch. 

A slow, sexy version of Whatever You Like was playing and Louis was mouthing to words to the song to Harry and Harry was losing it.

I want your body, need your body  
As long as you got me, you won’t need nobody  
You want it, I got it  
Come get it 

Louis bit his lip and ran his fingers through his own hair, pulling away from Harry now and moving his hips sensuously in front of Harry, licking his lips. 

Harry reached out towards the boy and pulled him in, not wanting to be teased tonight. He pulled Louis’s lip into his mouth immediately, kissing him deeply and passionately on the makeshift dance floor. He maintained a rhythm to the sensual beat though, grinding lightly on his boyfriend as he kissed him deeply. 

Stacks on deck, patrón on ice  
We can pop bottles all night  
Baby, you can have whatever you like 

Louis pulled back and nipped Harry’s neck, sucking lightly. Harry was about to return the favor when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Harry reluctantly looked away from his boyfriend when he recognized the figure standing next to him.

“Oh, Aiden, hi,” Harry said. He pulled away from his boyfriend and he saw Louis genuinely smile, watching the interaction. “Can I just apologize for my absolutely ridiculous behavior? I am genuinely so sorry about all of that. I’m just kind of a… possessive person.”

Aiden smiled and actually pat Harry on the shoulder, “No worries, man. Louis totally explained everything and I genuinely got a laugh out of it all.”

Harry smiled, relieved. He looked at Louis who was beaming now. 

“Great job tonight, by the way!” Harry complimented. Aiden smiled.

“Thank you, hey, by the way I wanted to introduce you both to someone. This is my girlfriend, Chloe.” A petite blonde girl walked up and waved. 

Louis and Harry both burst into laughter. Aiden and Chloe were quick to follow. 

**

Louis was curled up on Harry’s side as they watched HGTV (house hunters international, they were in Amsterdam). His toes were curled around Harry’s ankles and Louis’s face was in Harry’s neck, half watching the television and half giving Harry a necklace of love bites. 

He pulled away for a moment, much to Harry’s dismay, and that’s when he said it.

“We have to make sure they have HGTV when we move to London, I don’t know if that’s a sacrifice we can afford,” Louis said, leaning over to the remote to turn the volume up slightly.

Harry immediately looked over to Louis. 

“What?”

Louis looked back at his boyfriend, confused, “Do you think they don’t have HGTV over there? They have House Hunters!”

“You just said when we move to London…we…” Harry stated slowly.

“Well yeah, when you go to Imperial, I’m obviously going to come with you, you donut,” Louis said, “Did you really think I wouldn’t?”

Louis looked genuinely confused. 

Harry shook his head, unable to comprehend it all.

He finally smiled widely, “I just, I thought I would need to convince you or…or I was just going to go somewhere close or something…”

Louis cut Harry off by covering his mouth with his hand.

“Harry Styles, did you really think I was going to let you say goodbye to Imperial College? Your dream school?”

“No of course not, but I was willing to say goodbye to it, for us. I didn’t want to make you move your whole life just for me,” Harry replied, rubbing Louis’s cheek.

Louis shook his head.

“Harry, I would follow you anywhere.”

Harry smiled and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend softly. 

“I love you so much, Louis,” Harry mumbled in between chaste kisses. 

Louis smiled. 

“I love you more than HGTV, Harry. Always remember that,” Louis said. Harry smiled and chuckled at his boyfriend. 

He felt the weight beneath the words though. He knew. He felt it too.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments make me thrive
> 
> i am absolutely thirsty for comments so plz speak to me and tell me what you hated or loved or tolerated
> 
> i kind of want to do a final installment when they move to london but do you think that would be dry as hell, plz let me know
> 
> please talk to me, refreshments are available: marbellou.tumblr.com


End file.
